Wanted: Dead or Alive
by Miss-Murdered
Summary: Sheriff Trowa and his deputy Heero encounter an outlaw who goes by the name of Shinigami. Wild West AU. One-shot. *2014 Smut off with Clara Barton* 1x2x3.


Disclaimer: I own nothin'

Pairings/Warnings: 1x3 and 1x2x3, m/m sex, smut, bad language, hints of violence and injury – tis the Wild West after all ;-P

A/N: My next contribution to mine and Clara's smut-off! Inspired by _that _piece of official art (you know the one – where they're cowboys – if you don't know it google GW official art and be amused) and I "borrowed" the title from Bon Jovi as I'm cool *coughs*

* * *

**Wanted: Dead or Alive**

"Fuck, Heero," Trowa growled and he heard a soft grunt in response.

He turned to his new deputy who was swabbing at the large slashed wound on his shoulder blade, the pain of it still far too fucking fresh.

"You want alcohol?"

Trowa only glared to see the smirk on Heero's face. As Heero hadn't suffered any wound in the brawl and the apprehension of the outlaw. He'd been in the fight, the brawl but when it had come down to it, it had been Trowa who had been in the middle of the bar and had been thinking he was taking part in a fist fight. Only to realise it wasn't a fist fight. As Trowa had been beating the outlaw, the outlaw who was nicknamed Shinigami, beating him with his hard punches and his skill in a fight and it was when he had him in his grasp that Trowa had realised the criminal didn't play fair. As a blade had then been lodged in his shoulder blade and slashed deeply, the pain making him recoil. Heero then had acted, coming to Trowa's aid, pulling the outlaw and tying his wrists in a tight hold behind his back as Trowa felt blood pour down his shirt.

They'd locked him the jail house, the heavy wrought iron bars trapping him. Though it hadn't been easy. Shinigami had wrestled and bucked and even tried to bite them. Both Trowa and Heero had been spat at and he'd cursed in English, Spanish and whatever other language he knew as they hauled him inside, throwing him hard into the cell and watching him fall and roll on the ground, kicking up dust as he fell. On landing, he'd got onto his front, kneeling up on the floor and spat again in their direction, glaring at them underneath his bangs. His eyes were dark blue and angry but they'd merely left him swearing under his breath so that Trowa could be patched up.

"You want to interrogate him?"

Trowa grunted as Heero's hands were not so careful as he continued to clean the area and Trowa grimaced. He wasn't a damn cry baby but the wound was deep. It stung like a fucking bitch. The outlaw was going to pay.

"Yeah, think he killed Merquise. And Khushrenada. Need to know why."

"And Une," Heero added.

Trowa hissed at both another touch to his sensitive skin as well as Heero's correction of him. Heero was his deputy and Trowa was the fucking sheriff of this town. He didn't need his deputy being a smart ass. He saw Heero's smirk as he dropped the swab into the water bowl, the rag making the water bright red in its aftermath and Heero walked over to get some bandaging - Trowa watching him as he went. His deputy may be an asshole but when he watched him walk over, his eyes roved over his strong back in a tight plaid shirt, his pants tight around his thighs and ass and he admitted, he could tolerate Heero's snarky attitude when he was so damn good in the sack.

"You want help, boss?" Heero asked returning to Trowa and applying a bandage under his arm and around his shoulder, tight to prevent further bleeding.

"I'll let you know."

Heero snorted and finished tying off the bandage, leaning in to brush their lips together to which Trowa responded, grabbing for Heero's hair, dragging him in for a firmer kiss and groping at his deputies ass.

"Blow me later," Trowa said huskily as they separated and Heero cocked his head.

"You can order me around at work," he replied, running his fingers over Trowa's bare chest and skittering across his toned abs, "but not anywhere else."

Trowa rolled his eyes and grabbed for that hand, wrapping his fingers tight around Heero's wrist, staring him down for a moment before he claimed Heero's lips in another kiss, fierce and hot, the other man automatically grinding into him and fuck, it was hard to pull away. Though when Heero gripped for Trowa's shoulder it became easier. As he remembered the pain and the guy locked in the cell in the next room and though it was with some reluctance, Trowa pulled away, dragging Heero's bottom lip between his teeth as he went.

"Later," Trowa murmured as he felt Heero lean into him, amused that his stubborn deputy was now the one wanting, his body demanding something. Later he would fuck his brains out. He was pretty damn sure of that.

Trowa grabbed for his shirt, sliding it over his shoulders and buttoning it up, his shoulder smarting as he did but he ignored the pain, used to pain, as he'd been injured so many damn times and left to walk to the cell to see their outlaw.

His nickname was Shinigami – meant death or something and as Trowa approached he noted that he was dressed all in black from the boots on his feet, to the tight black chaps and the shirt tight across his skin. As Trowa approached, he moved, raising one knee, splaying the other leg and he looked up at Trowa in a way that he figured was meant to be inviting and Trowa swallowed. He hadn't noticed a lot in their fight but the outlaw was attractive, dark blue eyes, a body that was firm and hard in all the right places and the way he looked, bound and pouting was a turn on. Heero knew he had a kink for ropes, for a submissive partner but Heero found it difficult at times to take some of his orders. But this guy…

"You comin' to talk to me, sheriff? I've been lonely…"

The tone of his voice was teasing, lilting and he saw the outlaw lick his lips. He seemed to have figured out some things about Trowa all too quickly and he was exploiting them. Fuck. Had they been overheard? The "office" was attached to the cells but he and Heero were quietly spoken. He couldn't have heard about the blowjobs or their teasing of each other.

"I need to know why you killed people in my town," Trowa answered, walking towards the bars and seeing the way he looked up, shifting his head, letting him see that long braided hair.

He'd held it in the fight, felt it briefly in his fingers and it felt soft… fuck, did it feel soft and Trowa wanted to reach out and touch it now.

"I kill 'em because someone paid me. That's all it is for me, sheriff… a transaction. Everything in this world is deals and transactions. It's America."

Trowa snorted. "Who paid you?"

The outlaw looked up, batted long eyelashes. "Now that would be tellin'."

Frustrated, Trowa grabbed the key from where it hung, seeing Heero stood against the back wall observing. He saw the smug look on his deputy's face and Trowa's response was a roll of eyes. As Heero thought he wasn't capable of getting anything out of the outlaw, this stupid Shinigami, and he would. There was a reason Trowa was the sheriff and Heero the deputy. And it had nothing to do with Heero's occasional violent outbursts.

Trowa walked back over, his boots making heavy noises on the wooden floor, the spurs clicking as he walked and he had one hand on his hip, his own blade poised there in threat as he opened the cell, stepping inside and locking it shut, throwing the key through the bars, watching them skitter across the ground and out of reach of both him and the outlaw. He doubted whether the outlaw could get them off him but then Trowa was cautious. He'd stabbed him after all.

As he walked over, he drew out his blade, letting blue eyes see it, the point sharp and he lovingly touched the edge with his finger.

"Stand up."

The outlaw was defiant but Trowa wasn't playing, instead, he grabbed for him, hauled up him via his bound hands. He touched the point of the blade to the outlaw's cheek, pressing it lightly into the skin, enough to cut but only a little, a sliver of blood pouring down his face.

"Who paid you?" he repeated, his voice deadly and calm.

He turned as he heard movement and Heero had approached to watch closer, the key now in his hand. Trowa then looked back to the outlaw and grasped tightly at those bound wrists before he brought his knife up, slashing through the ropes, letting the tatters fall to the floor.

"You think I'll tell you just because you untied me?"

"No," Trowa murmured, "because I'll do this."

The act surprised the outlaw as Trowa pushed him towards the wall harshly, his body meeting the heavy stone work hard and knocking some air from his lungs. Trowa held onto his wrists, feeling where they were raw from the ropes and he smirked as he saw fear.

"You're wanted dead or alive. It doesn't matter which way to me."

The outlaw scowled, some of that defiance receding. "Ask me somethin' else. I'm smarter than you think, I ain't gonna give you the best hand at the start, right?"

"Your name?"

"Shinigami."

Trowa dragged him forward to push him hard against the wall again, the back of his head impacting hard against the bricks.

"Okay! Fuckin' hell… they call me Duo."

"Duo?" Trowa mused out loud.

"Yeah, that's my name… what you ain't gonna call me Shinigami? Most people call me that, you know?

Trowa shook his head, his bang obscuring his vision for a moment. "Who hired you?"

"Sheriff," Duo said with a laugh, "I ain't tellin' you that… you gotta work for that. Ask me my favourite colour, what food I like, how I like to be fucked… something creative, you know?"

On the word "fucked", Trowa suddenly felt hips buck forward into his and he grunted at the contact, suddenly feeling a little bit hot under the collar of his shirt.

"Mr. Sheriff, I believe you're getting hard, right?" Duo teased, his voice suddenly girly and mocking and Trowa glared, slamming him hard again against the brickwork, the tease annoying when it was a fact.

It wasn't anything about the outlaw, he reasoned, it was because of Heero's kiss, Heero's touch and Heero's smirk and just the whole presence of Duo, close and tight, was making him horny. Not for any other reason. He contemplated letting Duo go, leaving him to stew in his cell and make Heero blow him, have his deputies talented lips wrapped around his cock but instead, he just answered with a strained voice.

"Tell me. Otherwise you die."

Duo smirked and Trowa was done with the attitude, his instincts were to push him harder, slam him harder into the wall but then the outlaw leaned forward, pressing his lips firmly to Trowa's, the gasp that Trowa made letting that demanding tongue delve into his mouth. It felt good, the kiss, and Trowa was already lost before their lips met, the tease, the grinding of Duo's dick into his. But then he remembered. Heero was watching and he pulled away, eyes wide, as he heard the creak of the cell door and turned to see Heero enter, his eyes dark and instead of telling him he was doing anything wrong, he suddenly felt Heero behind him, kissing at his neck, his pulse, as Duo's hand reached to his jeans, rubbing his cock through the thick material.

"Fuck."

"Yeah… that what you want?" Duo teased, the eyes sparkling and Trowa saw a small glance between the outlaw and his deputy and he almost moved away but the move he made brought his ass in contact with Heero's hard cock and he lost the semblance of control and thought he'd had. "You fuck me, your deputy fucks you?"

The words made Trowa moan, not helped by the fact the outlaw had his hands in Trowa's pants, wrapping his fingers loosely around his dick, stroking him within the confines of his jeans. "Or I blow you, wrap my lips around your big dick and suck you until you come?"

Heero was kissing Trowa's neck, his teeth nipping and Trowa couldn't seem to agree as shit, his brain had melted. He knew that what they were doing was wrong. As he should've just found out what he needed and if Duo was stubborn, called for some backup, but instead he was letting the outlaw known as Shinigami stroke his cock, undo his pants and lower them and then drop to his knees so he could lick and kiss at the head.

It was then he felt Heero's fingers, slick with something and he felt like something was planned here, his brain catching up but if he'd had many thoughts, they were stalled when a finger pressed inside him, one with a speed that was unexpected. He hadn't let Heero fuck him since his deputy had walked into his office, got on his knees and sucked him off with a skill Trowa hadn't experienced before. Not when he'd paid for some pretty guy to do it. Not when he'd found someone willing to do it for free. But now he had a finger inside him, stroking as Duo sucked at the head of his cock, his hips bucking into his mouth, that feel being so fucking good. Trowa had experience with threesomes but never with two guys and it felt good. Right. Even better when Heero slid in another finger, slowly opening him up, the slickness of oil or something inside him, dripping down his thighs as those fingers fucked him, his cock being engulfed in wet warm heat.

"Think you can stay standing up?" Duo asked, his mouth leaving his dick for a moment before he started licking and kissing at the side, leaving a wake of wet warm saliva as he then mouthed every part of his hard cock.

The noise Trowa made was inarticulate as that was the moment fingers hit his prostate and he saw stars, Heero biting down on his neck as he continued his stretch, adding that next finger, fucking them with them, making Trowa arch his hips to where Duo's mouth was teasing him.

"What do you think, 'Ro?"

Trowa's eyes flew open then as he took in the endearment, the nickname, the acknowledgment but he had little time to do anything but submit as those fingers left him to be replaced by Heero's cock. It was thicker than those fingers, pushing and teasing until the head slid inside, and Trowa's dick was swallowed deeply by Duo, those lips bobbing down on him, taking him deeper.

"You want to know who hired Duo?" Heero said in Trowa's ear, his hips thrusting in small increments into Trowa, his cock getting deeper, filling him, Trowa panting as Duo was sucking around the head. "I did."

Trowa couldn't respond then as Heero was fully inside him and his whole mind was reeling. He wanted to ask "why?" but his comprehension was limited when his cock was deep into Duo's mouth and Heero's hips pulled out to push back in, the speed of it bringing the perfect burn of pain and pleasure, the hint of roughness making it feel hot. Even if that revelation brought a cold sweat to his lip, he was utterly lost, the lips around his cock providing the right amount of pressure, the dick inside him slamming into him in a punishing rhythm. Trowa's whole body thrummed, his hand lodged itself in Duo's hair and he panted, moaned, wanted to hate himself for doing this now he understood but shit… he was weak.

"I… Fuck -" Trowa gritted out but it was intelligible then as he was deep-throated by Duo – something that no one had ever done to him and he felt the swallowing, his hips moving into those parted lips as Heero fucked him hard, his cock driving deep, making him feel full as he thrust into him, the feel of his balls slamming against his ass on each perfectly timed movement of his hips.

He wouldn't last. Not with his cock so deep inside Duo's mouth, not with Heero's cock so far inside him, and Duo hummed, the vibrations going down the length of his straining dick and he felt Heero moan loudly as his whole body shook, his orgasm intense, and he felt Heero follow him, gripping him hard as he shuddered.

The warmth around his cock went, Duo's lips pulling away and he looked down to see him licking at his lips and Trowa groaned.

"See… Heero here paid me… because me and him… well, Heero needed to be here before me to case the place as we were both hired to kill those fuckers…"

Trowa tried to move but Heero held him tight and with his cock still hard and deep inside him, the move felt so intense that Trowa panted. He felt the betrayal as he saw Duo stand up, lean close to him and then move to kiss Heero, Trowa trying to look away as he realised he'd been played. By Heero. By the outlaw called fucking Shinigami.

"But…" Duo said, his eyes bright and looking at Trowa, "I'm saying we're a great twosome me and 'Ro… but we'd be an even better threesome… sex, killin', causing hell… I take the rap for it, the ol' famous Shinigami and you and 'Ro… well, you my backup and fuck buddies. Fun, huh?"

He made a noise low in his throat. "Or you let us go," Heero said, "and forget this ever happened."

Heero bucked his hips forward then and Trowa felt his own cock perk up. He was amazed that Heero was still hard and he felt Duo's hand reach for him, touching his over-sensitised flesh.

"Come on, Mr. Sheriff, ever wanted to be on the wrong side of the law? No rules? And those people I killed… well let's say they deserved it and leave it at that."

"If I don't?"

"Heero knocks you out, we leave you here half naked and tied up."

Trowa wriggled again, the intense pleasure from the small movement shooting up his spine and he felt Heero grunt again. "That's what you'll have to do," he said, defiance in his voice.

"Shame," Duo murmured, leaning close, "this coulda been fun."

The kiss then was a distraction, Trowa knew it but he still leant into as he felt Heero pull out, felt Duo touch him, slide his tongue deep into his mouth, their lips moving against each other in an intense speed, the nipping at Trowa's bottom lip. He felt breathless as Duo's hand reached to his cock and he jerked into his palm, unable to control himself until Duo's mouth and hand left his.

He felt Heero move from behind him to standing in front. "I'm sorry. I did like you."

The feel of betrayal was in Trowa's gut as the punch hit, seeing Heero's blue eyes just before he blacked out, his head swimming from the intensity of the moment and he fell to the ground heavily, feeling the ropes being tied around his wrists as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Walking up to the bar, Trowa heard the sound of the piano and saw on old grizzled guy in a somewhat eccentric shirt pouring whiskey, he nodded and held up a finger, not saying anything more as a shot glass was poured and he leaned against the wood, taking the drink and downing it straight away. He enjoyed the drink, the burn of it as it had been a long journey and he was following a tip. A long shot, as always, but he'd find those outlaws if it was the last thing he did.

He reached for his pocket, moving aside his jacket and revealing his gun and his large hunting knife, a few gasps in the bar from seeing his weaponry. But Trowa wanted them to see, to get the word out. It was another town, another place where his horse was tied outside, one more stop in his journey, chasing them since they left him tied up in his own jail house cell.

Trowa brought out the poster, the faded lettering and it said in large block capitals WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE. Underneath the script were the faces of two outlaws, one with messy dark hair, the other with a braid and the names Heero Yuy and Shinigami across the bottom. He pushed it towards the barman and glared harshly at the old man as he saw the flicker of recognition at the images.

"You seen these two?"

"Who wants to know?"

"The law," he said, growling underneath his breath.

The man behind the bar smirked. "Yeah? Well, you might be in luck," he replied, his eyes looking over Trowa's shoulder.

"One more," he said smoothly and the barman complied reluctantly, slamming it down in front of Trowa who took it and turned, leaning back against the bar as he saw the two men who had haunted his dreams.

The two men who'd fucked him and fucked him over. Trowa drank his shot quickly, glaring at them underneath his bang and once he'd drunk the contents, he smashed it to the floor and ran his fingers to his knife and gun.

He saw Duo reach for a blade and Heero reach for a gun, their instincts keen and Trowa smirked seeing their reactions to him.

"We didn't think we'd see you again, Tro'," Duo said casually, taking a step forward, his boots heavy on the wooden floor.

Trowa arched his eyebrow of the eye that wasn't obscured by his hair, his expression a challenge as he drew his gun, sliding it out of his holster and pointing it.

"Surprise."


End file.
